


A special occasion

by Monibot



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monibot/pseuds/Monibot
Summary: Amaya points at the tray questioningly."It’s a surprise," Janai signs effortlessly, and it makes Amaya’s heart leap.She leans forward intently, trying to peek around the elf. Janai chuckles at her impatience and brings the tray around to rest on her lap. "I tried. I even asked your nephews how but…  I am not a cook."
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	A special occasion

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no fear.
> 
> I use italics to indicate signing.

Dawn creeps over Lux Aurea. The rays of light move lazily across the tiered city and through a pair of open balcony doors, over a stone floor, and onto a large four-poster bed. The sole occupant of the bed, buried under layers of thin red and gold summer blankets, rolls onto her side with a leisurely yawn. Fingers quest out, seeking a familiar warmth. 

Amaya opens her eyes gradually, blinking away sleep, when she finds the other half of the bed empty. She lets out a disappointed sigh. Council meetings apparently don’t make exceptions for birthdays. 

Well, at least one of them should enjoy a slow morning. They tended to be few and far between these days. She rolls onto her back and reaches her arms above her head in a luxurious full-body stretch. She closes her eyes to enjoy the satisfying _pop!_ of each joint. 

… 

Janai enjoys the view as she enters the room: Amaya’s body arching gracefully as the blankets pool around her waist, lean muscle rippling under her exposed skin. She follows the scars along the general’s body, knowing she’s responsible for at least a few, and stands patiently at the side of the bed. Amaya notices her with a start before pulling her lips into a smirk. _Like what you see?_

Janai laughs easily, a familiar warmth settling within her chest. She sets the covered tray she is carrying onto the bedside table before leaning forward to kiss the smug look off Amaya’s face. When Janai pulls away, Amaya points at the tray questioningly. 

_It’s a surprise_ , Janai signs effortlessly, and it makes Amaya’s heart leap. 

She leans forward intently, trying to peek around the elf. Janai chuckles at her impatience and brings the tray around to rest on her lap. _I tried. I even asked your nephews how but… I am not a cook._

Janai lifts the lid away to reveal a treasure trove of breakfast foods: crispy fried eggs, thick slabs of grain bread, an assortment of cheeses and there, in the corner, something that makes Amaya’s mouth water and her stomach growl. 

Oatmeal raisin cookies.

The sweets vary wildly in size and thickness, and more than one sports a burnt edge. Raisins have been distributed haphazardly throughout, the telltale sign of someone quickly losing their patience. Still, they are the most beautiful thing Amaya has ever seen, present company excluded. 

She sweeps her fingers appreciatively up Janai’s shoulder and traces the edge of her jaw. Janai turns her head and kisses the scar on her palm softly. _Happy birthday, my love._

_You remembered._ Amaya signs, a lopsided smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she grabs a cookie. 

Janai rolls her eyes and punches Amaya’s arm lightly. _Don’t look so surprised._

… 

The two lapse into a comfortable silence as they eat. Outside, the sun fully emerges over the city, bathing the room with warm light. Doors slam and tired feet trudge along the city streets below. In the distance, they can see the Sun Forge pulse steadily. It has for two years now. 

Janai leans against the headboard and nibbles at a piece of bread, having relinquished the sweets to Amaya. The other woman is currently evaluating the remaining two cookies to determine which is less burnt. The severity of her expression indicates it is a life-or-death decision. Sometimes, it seems unimaginable that this is the same woman who almost threw her into burning lava. 

Janai cards a hand through Amaya’s dark hair fondly as the human stuffs the winning cookie into her mouth. After a moment, Janai signs, _What should we do today?_

Amaya’s eyes widen a fraction as she swallows. _We? Don’t you have meetings or queenly duties to attend to?_

The corner of Janai’s lip quirks playfully. _My only “duty” today is to my beautiful wife._ She shrugs. _I also threatened to purify anyone who complained._

Amaya can’t tell if she’s joking or not, but her heart swells. She likes this side of Janai: soft and teasing and willing to play hooky to spend the day with her. Between managing the tenuous ceasefire between humans and elves, and governing a city as large as Lux Aurea, Janai isn’t allowed to be anything less than strong and decisive. Only Amaya gets to see this vulnerable side of her. 

Janai is tracing a crescent shape on her arm, leisurely following the line of her bicep, and Amaya idly wonders if there’s a future where this could be their every day. Or at least their once a week. 

It’s a nice fantasy. 

But, truthfully, she’d made peace with the reality of their lives long ago. They had known the sacrifices required to be together were great, but Amaya had recited her vows and allowed Janai to slip the golden ring onto her finger anyway. 

Janai removes the tray so she can straddle Amaya’s hips. _Is everything okay? Do you miss them?_ she asks, misinterpreting her distant look. 

Amaya refocuses as she shakes her head. Sometimes she does miss the simpler days when birthdays meant sparring with her soldiers and eating until they all threatened to burst. But she also knows those days were full of ignorance and hatred. War had been constant and oppressive. Now that the wheels of change were in motion, it was hard to imagine going back. 

Amaya tilts her head up to press their lips together. Janai leans into the kiss, running her tongue over the general’s bottom lip, licking at the sugar still lingering there. Amaya gasps and melts into the contact, fingers gripping Janai’s thighs tightly. Her breathing is uneven when they finally break apart, and she signs hungrily, _You’re wearing too many clothes_. 

Janai sits back on her heels, brushing a strand of dark hair out of Amaya’s eyes. _Perhaps,_ she replies coyly, _But if you can bear to wait, I have one more surprise for you._

Janai swats away the hand inching under the hem of her tunic before continuing. _The Sunsmith has agreed to show you how they make sunforge blades. I had to reassure them multiple times that you would not disclose their secrets. And that if you did, I would hunt you down personally._

Amaya’s eyes widen as her mind buzzes with excitement. Sunforged blades! She had been exceptionally curious about the molten blades since she first faced Janai all those lifetimes ago, but hadn’t found an appropriate time to ask… 

She surprises Janai by pushing her onto her back and kisses her breathless before springing out of bed. 

Amaya hurries around their room, pulling on articles of clothing with gusto, a childlike grin plastered on her face. Janai swings her legs over the side of the bed, feeling immensely pleased with herself. When Amaya catches her staring she winks and holds out a hand. 

Janai takes it. Calloused fingers intertwine with her own as Amaya pulls her to her feet and drags her toward the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for Amaya's birthday, even though I'm working on a much longer fic. I also sketched a couple scenes from it, which you can find on my tumblr @monshuart
> 
> Did you know? A single kudos can feed an author for a week. A comments for an entire month.


End file.
